Changement de cap
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: OS. Alors qu'ils ont l'habitude de se trouver chacun d'un côté de la loi, Conan et le Kid vont réaliser qu'ils ne sont peut-être pas si différents.


**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, comme toujours ! (Quel dommage ! ^^)

_Un petit OS sur l'alliance entre un détective et un voleur quand ils se découvrent un objectif commun.  
_

_Read and review, please !_

_Je ne suis pas douée en rédaction d'énigmes, j'en ai peur... J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais le vol du Kid en lui même ne vole pas très haut.  
_

* * *

Conan Edogawa était tranquillement en train de faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre à l'agence du détective Mouri ou, plus exactement, il faisait semblant d'écrire sur son cahier alors qu'il avait achevé tous ses exercices depuis plusieurs minutes.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Kogoro étant occupé à boire en regardant pour la énième fois un épisode de la série dans laquelle jouait Yoko Okino, ce fut Ran qui décrocha, et Conan en profita pour entrer discrètement dans le bureau.

« _**Allo, bureau du détective Mouri.'**_

_**« Ici M. Hayashi, je suis le secrétaire du Conservateur du musée national de Tokyo, puis-je parler au détective Mouri ?**_'

Ran jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son père, puis revint à sa conversation.

« _**Je suis navrée, il est sorti.'**_

_**« Dommage.'**_

_**« Mais je peux lui laisser un message, de quoi s'agit-il ?**_'

« **Kaitô Kid.**' Répondit Conan avant que M. Hayashi ne puisse dire un mot.

« _**Comment avez-vous deviné ?**_' Demanda l'homme à l'autre bout du fil, devançant Ran.

« _**Il n'a rien volé depuis pas mal de temps, vous êtes le secrétaire du Conservateur du musée qui présente depuis une semaine une grande exposition de bijoux célèbres, ornés de quelques très gros joyaux qui sont les cibles favorites de Kaitô Kid.**_' Il fit une pause._**' Et les journaux ont relaté que lorsque Kogoro Mouri se retrouvait face au Kid, le voleur laissait souvent le bijou.**_'

Ran le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et le secrétaire mit quelques secondes à retrouver sa voix. Conan tenta de prendre son air le plus innocent.

« _**En réalité, votre ami a raison, le Conservateur a effectivement reçu une énigme de la part de Kaitô Kid. Nous avons bien entendu prévenu la police, mais nous aimerions beaucoup que le détective Mouri vienne aussi.**_'

« _**Bien sûr Monsieur, mon père sera sûrement ravi d'aider.'**_

_**« Pourrait-il venir au musée rapidement ? Dans la soirée par exemple.'**_

_**« Je vais lui transmettre l'annonce de la menace du Kid, je suis certaine qu'il vous rendra visite ce soir.'**_

_**« Merci Mademoiselle.**_'

Il raccrocha, et Ran se tourna vers son père tout en reposant le combiné.

« **Papa, nous allons au musée ce soir pour rencontrer le Conservateur.**'

Elle éteignit la télévision et débarrassa le bureau des bières.

« **Oui, oui…**' Répondit Kogoro, légèrement endormi.

« **Papa, tu as entendu ? Le Kid a envoyé une note au musée et nous devons retrouver le Conservateur ce soir !**'

Kogoro sauta sur ses pieds, manquant s'étaler sur le sol.

« **Quoi ?! Le Kid ?! Et… pourquoi "nous" ?**'

« **Oui Papa, le Kid. Et **_**nous**_** allons au musée parce que nous voulons aussi voir le Kid… Et parce que c'est Conan-kun qui a de la chance face au Kid.**'

'_De la _chance_ ? On peut le voir comme ça, je suppose. De toute façon, il vaut mieux qu'elle ne se doute pas que je suis _vraiment_ un meilleur détective que l'Oncle._'

Finalement, après une nouvelle séance de grognements contre ces "stupides enfants qui se prennent pour des détectives", le détective officiel consentit à aller se préparer pour se rendre au musée.

Ils furent accueillis par M. Hayashi qui les conduisit tous les trois dans le bureau du conservateur.

« **Détective Mouri, je vous remercie d'être venu si vite.'**

**« Je vous en prie, Monsieur Tabata, c'est tout à fait normal. Après tout, nous voulons presque autant que vous voir ce voleur arrêté. Et qui mieux que le grand détective Kogoro Mouri est capable de ça ?! Ahahah !**'

Conan leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Ran baissait la tête et que le conservateur et son secrétaire regardaient le Détective avec une expression choquée sur le visage.

« **J'ai évidemment contacté le commissaire Nakamori, il a dit qu'il me recontacterait une fois qu'il aurait déchiffré l'énigme.**'

« **Dites, Monsieur le Conservateur, pourriez-vous nous montrer l'énigme ?**'

« **Bien sûr mon garçon.**'

Conan lui adressa son sourire le plus innocent avant de s'emparer du papier. Kogoro le fusilla du regard puis se concentra à son tour sur l'exemplaire de l'énigme que le conservateur lui tendait.

_« Quand le soleil se sera enfin couché_

_Et avant que vous ayez les 2 mains levées_

_J'apparaîtrai dans le musée_

_Pour que les larmes puissent sécher_

_Kaitô Kid »_

Ran regarda pendant quelques instants les deux autres tenter de déchiffrer la devinette.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna. Lorsque le secrétaire rentra dans le bureau, il annonça que le commissaire Nakamori venait de déchiffrer l'énigme et qu'il arriverait avec des hommes d'ici une quinzaine de minutes.

A ces mots, Kogoro souffla de déception, disant que si le Commissaire arrivait, il n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir. Il semblait regarder le papier avec tant d'animosité que Ran se demanda s'il avait pensé un instant pouvoir déchiffrer les inscriptions.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Conan, et ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise lorsqu'elle constata qu'il fixait toujours son bout de papier, mais en souriant. Elle remarqua avec étonnement qu'elle connaissait très bien le sourire qu'il arborait à cet instant, puisqu'elle l'avait souvent vu sur le visage de Shinichi au moment où il comprenait le scénario d'un meurtre suffisamment complexe pour dérouter la police.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps sur la façon dont Conan semblait non seulement avoir réussi à déchiffrer l'énigme laissée par un des voleurs les plus habiles de l'époque mais en plus souriait exactement comme son ami d'enfance car le commissaire Nakamori entra dans la pièce.

« **Monsieur Toji, nous avons résolu l'énigme du Kid.**'

« **Je vous écoute.**'

Le conservateur, Ran et Kogoro regardaient le commissaire dans l'attente de la révélation. Conan, lui, avait toujours un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

« **Monsieur le Conservateur, Kaitô Kid va venir ce soir pour tenter de voler le 'Rubis qui pleure' se trouvant dans ce musée. Evidemment, je vais placer des hommes dès à présent, et nous l'arrêterons.'**

**« Merci Commissaire Nakamori.**'

« **Dites, Monsieur le Commissaire…'**

**« Qu'y a-t-il, petit ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, le Kid peut venir n'importe quand !'**

**« C'est exactement ce que je voulais savoir… Si vous aviez déchiffré l'heure à laquelle il annonce qu'il apparaîtra.**'

« **Eh bien… en réalité, nous n'avons pas réussi à trouver l'heure, donc nous allons surveiller dès maintenant.**'

« **L'heure est indiquée à la deuxième ligne, Monsieur le Commissaire.**'

Le commissaire baissa les yeux sur son papier.

« **"_Avant que vous ayez les deux mains levées"_ ?**'

« **Exact. Kaitô Kid annonce toujours la date, l'heure, le lieu et l'objet de son vol. La date est ce soir, le lieu le musée et l'objet le 'Rubis qui pleure', il reste une quatrième ligne à cette devinette, qui doit forcément indiquer l'heure de son arrivée, n'est-ce pas ?**'

« **E-Effectivement.**'

Nakamori soupira. Qui était ce gamin qui venait lui donner des leçons à propos du Kid ?

« **Donc je pense qu'il arrivera peu avant minuit.**'

Il sembla soudain se rendre compte que cinq regards stupéfaits étaient fixés sur lui.

« **Ou, du moins, c'était la solution d'une devinette que m'avait montrée Heiji-niichan il n'y a pas très longtemps.**'

« **Tu joues aux devinettes avec Hattori-kun ?**' Demanda Ran.

« **Un peu avant minuit ?**' Intervint le commissaire.

« **Eeeh… Il pense que ça peut m'aider si je veux devenir un détective plus tard.'**

**« Très bien… Je vais avertir mes hommes !**'

Ran regarda son "petit frère" avec inquiétude, alors qu'il lui adressait le sourire le plus angélique qu'il savait faire.

Quelques instants plus tard, il suivait le détective Mouri vers le 'Rubis qui pleure', sa main dans celle de Ran, qui essayait de le dissuader de courir après le Kid.

Il constata rapidement que tous les policiers présents avaient des marques rouges sur les joues, prouvant qu'ils n'étaient pas le Kid.

Un peu avant minuit, ils étaient tous réunis autour du bijou, cherchant une trace du Kid. A minuit moins une, une fumée rose envahit la pièce et, à l'instant où l'horloge voisine sonnait minuit, ils purent tous apercevoir Kaitô Kid, tenant une pierre rouge dans sa main.

'_Comment a-t-il fait ?_'

Une seconde plus tard, le Kid fit un sourire moqueur à Conan et sortit de la pièce par la porte.

'_Pourquoi cette porte est-elle ouverte ?_'

Conan ne réfléchit pas et se lança à la poursuite du Kid, avant que les autres n'aient pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Quelques minutes et de nombreux pièges évités, il atteint la porte menant au toit.

Il entrouvrit délicatement la porte pour ne pas que le Kid l'entende, et se figea en voyant la scène qui allait se jouer sur le toit.

D'un côté, le Kid qui semblait très concentré dans l'examen du joyau qu'il venait de subtiliser, de l'autre, un homme en noir à moitié caché par le conduit d'une cheminée, en train de viser le Kid avec un fusil.

Il fallut moins de cinq secondes à Conan pour s'avancer un peu et envoyer un ballon effleurer le Kid et faire sauter le fusil des mains de l'homme.

Le Kid baissa alors le regard sur le petit détective, et le suivit jusqu'à l'homme en noir.

Conan avait sa montre et le Kid pointait son pistolet à cartes vers la personne qui était assise en se frottant les mains. Le fusil se trouvait à quelques mètres, et Conan se plaça entre lui et l'homme.

« **Ne bouge pas, la police ne va pas tarder.'**

**« Tu sais, gamin, je n'ai pas l'intention de les attendre.**'

Avant qu'aucun des garçons ne puisse faire un geste, l'homme avait une gélule à la main et l'avalait sous leurs yeux.

Conan jura, puis se précipita vers la gorge de l'homme, où il ne sentit pas de pouls.

« **Mort. Empoisonnement au cyanure.**'

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Tantei-kun ?**'

« **Je te suivais, évidemment. Par contre, je peux te poser la même question**.'

« **J'avais prévu de partir en deltaplane, mais avant, je voulais voir ce que j'avais pris.**'

« **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Kid-san…**' Fit Conan en se retournant vers le voleur.

« **Qu'est-ce que… ?'**

**« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore parti en deltaplane, comme tu l'avais prévu ? J'ai encore une aiguille dans ma montre, et la police va bien finir par arriver… Tu pourrais te faire arrêter.**'

« **Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir le faire… Attends, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?**'

Conan s'était à nouveau penché vers l'homme et sortit un téléphone de sa poche. A travers un plastique, il vérifia les messages. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, puis remis tout en place.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de cet homme, Kid ?**'

« **Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je sais quelque chose, Tantei-kun ?**'

« **Tu ne serais pas une cible pour lui, sinon…'**

**« Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui me détestent, même si je ne les connais pas.**'

« **Kid, pour les policiers ou les détectives, tu es sans doute une des personnes les plus agaçantes sur cette planète, mais aucun d'eux ne t'a tiré dessus pour le moment. En revanche, cet homme l'a fait, et c'est parce que tu dois savoir quelque chose. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu sais.**'

« **Comment peux-tu être sûr de ça, Tantei-kun ?**'

« **Nom de code : Ale. Ce type est membre d'une organisation criminelle qui a pour règle principale "personne ne sait rien". Si tu es sur _leur_ liste, alors tu dois savoir quelque chose à _leur_ sujet. "Assure-toi qu'il ne le trouve jamais Ale. Fais attention." C'était le contenu de son dernier message.**'

« **Je ne peux rien dire.**'

« **Ok… Dépêche-toi de partir, alors. Tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver suspecté de meurtre, n'est-ce pas ?**'

« **Tu ne vas même pas essayer de m'empêcher de m'enfuir ? Tu n'es pas comme ça, normalement, Tantei-kun.**'

« **Je te l'ai dit, Kid… ****Tu es une des personnes les plus exaspérantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer… Mais pas au point de te laisser mourir, et c'est probablement ce qui arrivera si tu te fais arrêter. Tu finis toujours par rendre ce que tu as volé mais _ils_ ne sont pas comme ça… Ce qu'_ils_ prennent, personne ne peut le ramener ! Alors je vais voir tout ce que je peux tirer de lui et, si le commissaire Nakamori n'est pas encore là, j'appellerai l'inspecteur Megure pour qu'il le trouve.**'

Conan tournait le dos au Kid et sa voix ne tremblait pas, mais l'autre sentit tout de même la colère dans les mots de l'enfant – qui n'en était pas un, il le savait depuis un moment.

« **A bientôt, Tantei-kun.**'

Il déplia son deltaplane et sauta dans le vide.

Comme il s'en doutait, Conan ne trouva rien d'intéressant sur l'homme en noir. Il s'apprêtait à redescendre lorsqu'un reflet attira son attention à quelques pas de lui. Il trouva la pierre avec un mot du Kid.

« _Je n'en ai pas besoin. Merci Tantei-kun_. »

'_Ce n'est toujours pas ce que tu cherches… Je me demande bien ce que tu as à voir avec _Eux_, Kid-san._'

Le commissaire Nakamori arriva sur le toit alors que Conan regardait toujours le joyau. Il tenta de s'approcher discrètement mais, alors qu'il allait tousser pour faire remarquer sa présence, Conan se retourna et leva les yeux vers lui.

« **Le Kid a laissé le rubis.**' Fit-il en le tendant au commissaire.

L'homme le prit, étonné.

'_Comment ce gosse a-t-il encore fait pour éviter que le Kid s'en aille avec le bijou ?_'

Il remarqua ensuite le corps.

« **Qu'est-ce que … ?'**

**« Suicide, quand il a compris que le Kid n'allait pas se laisser tuer. C'est ce qu'il m'a expliqué.**'

Le garçon n'avait vraiment pas la tête d'un enfant de sept ans en train de faire une blague à un adulte. De plus, pour ce qu'il en savait, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre du gamin.

« **Monsieur le Commissaire, est-ce que je peux y aller ?**'

Conan avait vraiment l'air fatigué, Nakamori ne voyait pas ce qu'il allait en tirer de plus.

« **Oui, je vais te raccompagner en bas.**'

Aucun d'entre eux ne prononça un mot sur le chemin du retour.

Pendant qu'ils rentraient à l'agence, Ran félicita Conan pour avoir récupéré le joyau tout en le réprimandant pour n'avoir pas suivi ses conseils en essayant de rattraper le Kid.

Le lendemain matin, il dut faire un compte-rendu de sa soirée aux Détectives Boys. Il leur expliqua comment il avait réussi à rester à côté du rubis, puis à suivre le Kid malgré les quelques blagues qu'il lui laissait et à le rejoindre sur le toit. Il passa sous silence l'épisode de l'homme en noir, et remplaça ce passage par un tir de ballon en direction du voleur, qui avait dû lâcher la pierre qu'il n'eut plus qu'à ramasser.

Après une matinée bien remplie, l'après-midi fut plus calme jusqu'à la sortie des classes.

Les cinq enfants venaient de passer le portail de l'école lorsque Conan bloqua soudain sa respiration. Il avait aperçu quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la rue. Kaito était vêtu d'une chemise blanche sur un jean et dissimulait ses yeux derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil. Il se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers le détective rajeuni. Il finit par s'arrêter devant les enfants.

« **Tantei-kun ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?**'

« **Conan-kun, tu le connais ?**' Interrogea Ayumi.

« **Oh, excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Kaito Kuroba, je suis un cousin de Conan.**' Répondit-il avec le sourire.

Conan était interloqué. Le Kid venait apparemment de lui révéler son identité, et il souhaitait visiblement lui parler. Avant qu'il ne reprenne le fil de la conversation, Ran et Sonoko les avaient rejoints. Kaito lui destina un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes filles. Il s'adressa à Ran.

« **Tu dois être Ran-san, non ? Conan-kun m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !**' Fit-il avec un sourire.

« **Ran-neechan, est-ce que je peux rester un peu dehors avec Kaito-niichan ce soir ?**'

« **"Kaito-niichan" ?**'

« **C'est un cousin à moi qui est de passage à Tokyo, on ira voir le professeur Agasa. S'il te plait, Ran-neechan.**'

Ran leva les yeux de Conan à Kaito, les deux avaient le même air innocent et suppliant sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle allait accepter, Kaito prit la parole.

« **Je te le ramènerai après le dîner mais pas trop tard. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit fatigué pour suivre ses cours demain.**'

Conan le fusilla du regard.

« **C'est d'accord. Mais n'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs quand même, Conan-kun.**'

« **Merci Ran-neechan.**'

Ran salua les autres membres des Detectives Boys puis partit avec Sonoko vers l'agence. Conan comme Kaito entendirent tout de même le début de la conversation alors que les filles s'éloignaient.

« **Ran, combien de cousins a Conan-kun ?'**

**« Je n'en sais rien, Sonoko, il ne parle pas souvent de sa famille. Ils doivent lui manquer.'**

**« S'ils sont tous comme Shinichi et Kaito-kun, j'aimerais bien être invitée au repas de famille.'**

**« Sonoko !**'

Le même sourire ironique s'installa sur les lèvres de Conan et Kaito avant qu'ils ne se retournent vers les autres.

« **Conan-kun, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un cousin.**' Fit remarquer Mitsuhiko.

'_En fait, je ne le savais pas moi-même._' « **On ne se voit pas très souvent.**'

« **A demain, Conan-kun ! Au-revoir, Kaito-niisan.**' Firent les trois enfants avant de partir dans une autre direction.

Les trois adolescents – même si seulement un paraissait mériter ce nom – se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la maison du professeur Agasa, Conan préférait raccompagner Aï. Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de tout, Aï entama la conversation, sans les regarder.

« **Alors, Edogawa-kun, depuis quand as-tu un cousin ?'**

**« On n'est pas vraiment de la même famille.**' Répondit-il.

« **Oh… Bien…'**

**« Il n'est pas avec _Eux_.'**

**« Sûr ?'**

**« Certain.'**

**« Comment ?'**

**« Intuition. Et tu vas bien.**'

« **C'est vrai. Depuis quand est-il au courant ?**'

« **Je n'en sais rien. Un moment.**'

« **Je suppose que je te laisse faire à ta façon.'**

**« A demain.**'

Ils étaient arrivés devant le portail du professeur, et les deux garçons regardèrent Aï passer la porte et la refermer doucement derrière elle.

Conan se retourna et parcourut la dizaine de mètres qui le séparait de son propre portail, Kaito à côté de lui. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent dans la bibliothèque, Kaito sur le fauteuil, Conan sur le bureau.

« **Alors ?'**

**« Je sais quelque chose sur le type d'hier.'**

**« Je t'écoute.'**

**« Je crois que je dois te raconter toute l'histoire.'**

**« Ca me paraît une bonne idée, Kuroba.**'

« **Je suis Kaito Kuroba, mon père était le magicien Toichi Kuroba. Quand j'avais huit ans, il est mort suite à un mauvais réglage, sur scène.'**

**« Toutes mes condoléances.'**

**« La police a conclu à un accident, ils ont pensé qu'il avait oublié de faire toutes les vérifications nécessaires. Il y a deux ans, j'ai découvert que mon père était le Kaitô Kid et qu'il était à la recherche d'un joyau appelé Pandora, censé apporter l'immortalité au passage d'une comète… Bref, on lui avait demandé de trouver ça, il a refusé. Il s'est mis à chercher ce qui pouvait bien être Pandora. On l'a tué. J'ai pris sa suite. Je suis allé voir ses ex-employeurs, dans le costume de mon père, et je leur ai dit que j'allais trouver ce truc avant eux, et que je le détruirai. La suite, tu la connais. Je suis devenu le Kid, huit ans après mon père et je me suis mis à chercher Pandora.'**

**« Comment est-ce qu'on la reconnaît ?'**

**« Apparemment, elle fait une sorte de faisceau de lumière rouge quand elle est exposée sous la pleine lune.'**

**« Ok.'**

**« Tu ne trouves pas ça complètement incroyable ?'**

**« Kuroba, j'ai **_**rétréci**_** ! J'ai dix-huit ans et j'en parais dix de moins. Je suis obligé d'envisager toutes les possibilités.**'

**« C'est vrai…'**

« **A mon tour, donc, même si tu dois déjà savoir tout ça.'**

**« Je sais juste ton nom, pas le pourquoi du comment.'**

**« Ran et moi sommes allés à Tropical Land…'**

Shinichi lui raconta sa rencontre avec les Hommes en Noir, son intuition, son étourderie, sa presque mort, son retour chez lui puis chez Ran. Concernant Haibara, il mentionna juste qu'elle était scientifique et qu'elle s'occupait de chercher un antidote.

« **Toi non plus, tu n'as pas dû t'amuser tous les jours…'**

**« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.**' Répondit l'adolescent qui n'en était plus un.

« **Combien de personnes sont au courant pour toi ?**'

« **Beaucoup trop à mon goût, mais ça m'est bien utile. Haibara et le professeur Agasa – **qui vivent à côté** – mes parents – **qui sont aux états unis** – Hattori – **qui est à Osaka** – Eisuke Hondo, et Vermouth, qui – **je ne sais pas pourquoi** – ne m'a pas encore vendu.**'

« **Vermouth ?'**

**« Sharon ou Chris Vineyard, le caméléon de l'Organisation. Aussi douée que toi pour le déguisement, vous avez eu le même professeur.**'

« **Quoi ?!**'

« **C'est Toichi-san qui lui a appris.**'

« **Comment tu sais ça ? Je ne me rappelais même plus qu'il avait eu des élèves avant que tu ne me le dises.**'

« **Quand il enseignait à Sharon, il y avait aussi Yukiko Fujimine… C'est ma mère.**'

« **Oh, je vois …'**

**« Bref, et de ton côté ?**'

« **Jii, l'assistant de mon père, est devenu le mien. Même si on n'en parle pas, je sais que ma mère est au courant. Akako Koizumi est une sorcière qui dit qu'elle sait. Et Saguru Hakuba est persuadé que je suis le Kid, mais il n'a aucune preuve. Aoko Nakamori ne le saura que quand j'aurai terminé, c'est mon amie d'enfance et la fille du commissaire.**'

« **Ecoute, apparemment, on est tous les deux en train de s'opposer à la même organisation chacun de notre côté. Ne serait-on pas plus efficace si on évitait de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?'**

**« Evidemment… Je t'ai fait confiance, en te révélant mon identité.'**

**« Moi je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix… Mais je te fais confiance aussi. Il est évident que ni toi, ni moi n'allons crier sur tous les toits ce que nous venons d'apprendre.**'

« **On est du même côté alors… Autant se donner un coup de main.**'

« **Si ça ne te dérange pas, je ne compte pas t'aider à voler des bijoux. Je trouve quand même regrettable notre accord… J'aimais bien faire une pause entre quelques meurtres en m'occupant de tes vols.**'

« **Je ne vois pas où est le problème… J'aime bien quand tu es là, moi aussi. Le commissaire Nakamori est tellement prévisible !**'

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

« **Donc, aucun d'entre nous ne mentionne l'identité de l'autre, je n'essaie plus de te mettre en prison, tu ne te fais plus passer pour moi sans me demander mon avis, j'accepte de t'aider si tu as de trop gros problèmes avec la police, et j'aimerai pouvoir compter sur toi si j'ai besoin de quelque chose contre l'Organisation. Deal ?'**

**« Deal !'**

**« Parfait.**'

« **Tu veux que je te prévienne quand j'ai trouvé une nouvelle cible ?'**

**« Si je viens, je te conseille de planifier tes vols les nuits de pleine lune. Je n'aimerais pas devoir dire que tu m'as échappé juste pour que tu aies le temps de vérifier si tu as enfin trouvé ce que tu cherches.'**

**« Je devrais pouvoir faire ça.**' Sourit Kaito.

Conan prit un stylo et inscrivit deux numéros sur un bout de papier.

« **Je préfèrerai que tu appelles sur le numéro de "Conan", mais s'il y a une urgence, je me débrouille pour décrocher l'autre.**'

« **Merci.**'

Kaito s'empara à son tour d'un crayon et d'un papier pour écrire son propre numéro de portable.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux, puis un sourire apparut sur le visage de Kaito.

« **Tantei-kun, tu veux que je t'apprenne quelques tours ? Ca pourrait te servir…'**

**« Pourquoi pas.**'

Le sourire de Kaito s'élargit, et le même se trouva une seconde plus tard sur le visage de Conan.

* * *

_Voili voilou ...  
Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Les reviews sont l'unique salaire de l'auteur, alors ça me ferait très plaisir d'en lire. ^^  
(Je sais que vous savez où se trouve le petit bouton avec un joli texte en vert, mais au cas où ... il est en plein milieu ! ^^ Vous cliquez, vous écrivez la review, et ça arrive direct dans ma boïte mail ! Si vous êtes enregistré, je réponds ... Sinon, merci beaucoup quand même ! ^^)  
Bye Bye_


End file.
